Algo más
by Maiza Herlo
Summary: Todo tiene un por que en esta vida, nadie realiza las acciones que hace si que algo lo motive, que es lo que te motiva a ti? Vivir enseñandote que la belleza y la estetica es lo màs importante, estar bajo la proteccion de una Diosa que parece que se olvid
1. Chapter 1

ALGO MÀS

Este fic es algo que quería hacer desde hace bastante tiempo, espero que les guste, ya esta listo el capitulo nueve de ¿Quién?

Afrodita será el protagonista, a mi me gusta el Shounen-ai, pero en esta ocasión no será así. Quiero desarrollar este personaje que es muy complejo a mi parecer y quisiera que me diera la oportunidad de mostrarles mi trabajo.

Había despertado, la sangre estaba derramada por doquier, mal herido, la batalla había sido sangrienta.

-¿Crees qué se reponga?-pregunto una dulce voz.

-Eso espero pequeña.-contesto el hombre.

El recuerdo de cada momento de esa batalla lo atormentaba en la noches, pero sentía la calidez de unas manos tocándolo que lo hacían tranquilizarse.

-El caballero más hermoso.-oía que decía una voz.

-Más hermoso ja pero el más inútil.-respondía la otra sombra.

Él se encontraba en el suelo, el piso estaba bañado de sangre, cuerpos a su lado, era la único que se podía ver, pero de nuevo se nublo el ambiente, miles de recuerdos se presentaban en su mente, era uno de hace años el más claro de todos.

-Jajajajaj.-se escuchaban las voces divertidas reírse.

-¿Qué les pasa?-pregunto un joven indignado, se encontraba en la orilla de un arroyo, el bello joven se perdía en el agua viendo su imagen.

-Nada solo, jajajaja te vez gracioso todo el días mirándote en el espejo y en el agua.-le responde un joven moreno.

-Muy graciosos.-respondió Afrodita.

-Ya calmante Afrodita.-y estos corrieron avalentándose al agua junto con Afrodita.

-¿Cuándo te vas al santuario?-pregunto un hombre de cabello rubio y ojos dorados.

-Hoy por la noche.-expreso Afrodita.

-Esperamos que obtengas la armadura dorada.-gritaron todos.

-Gracias amigos.-se sintió muy agradecido Afrodita por el apoyo de ellos, todos ellos formaban parte de los niños que fueron nacidos y encomendados bajo la protección de Adonis el gran amor de Afrodita.

Esto se remonta desde la antigüedad, este pequeño pueblo que después transformaría en ciudadela.

Cuando las guerras eran parte de cada día, todos los hombres partían hacia la guerra dejando a sus esposas solas, llorando amargamente su ausencia pidiendo a todos los dioses que regresaran con bien sus esposas, hijos, sobrinos, nietos, pero parecía que ningún dios quería o estimaba en algo sus suplicas, ni la misma Atenea que era protectora de la paz atendía, aquella diosa que protegía el mundo de la maldad, pero que dolor y maldad no es separar familia, la maldita guerra lo hacia.

Afrodita al haber perdido a su amado Adonis, escucho una noche las suplicas de aquellas mujeres, que perdían a su amor tal y como ella, Afrodita la diosa del amor, no era quien se encargaba de consolar a las mujeres, ni era la diosa más benevolente de todas, pero era la que entendía a la perfección lo que ellas sentían.

Dolor y sufrimiento, eran sus sentimientos que compartían con ellas, el deseo de que la persona amada siempre permanezca a su lado, ella regreso a todos los hombres con sus familias, ella los protegió que nada les pasara en la guerra y ganaran. Las mujeres de es pueblo sintieron una gran deuda con la Diosa Afrodita, que nunca podrían pagar.

Ellas encomendaron a sus hijos a la Diosa, le rendían tributo siempre y oraban para que ella se sintieran feliz, ridículo puede parecer que humanos rezaran para que una Diosa fuera feliz, pero su sentimiento de agradecimiento era infinito y ellas comprendían su dolor. En su honor plantaban árboles de manzanas, las palomas y el cisne eran los animales más preciados para ellas y se prohíba comer carne de carnero en ese pueblo.

Al nacer todos los infantes eran encomendados Adonis y las infantas la diosa Afrodita, se les daba una perla. Afrodita estaba contenta con ellas y su pueblo, siempre lo tuvo bajo su protección y los miraba con buenos ojos.

Para muchos pueblos Afrodita podría ser una diosa voluble y irracional que si se le hacia enojar tendría sus furia eterna, la diosa del amor que todos deseaban tener su bendición para encontrar el amor correspondido y que pocas bendecía con ella.

-NO POR FAVOR, PIEDAD, PIEDAD.-se oían mujeres llorando, niños gritos de desesperación provenientes de la pequeña ciudadela

-ESTA ATACANDO LA CIUDADELA.-gritaron todos y corrieron rumbo…a ella, lo más rápido que podían, fuertes llantos se hacían cada vez más presentes de niños y las mujeres que pedían clemencia para sus pequeños, hombres que luchaban por tratar de defender a sus familias.

-NO POR FAVOR AFRODITA PROTEGENOS.-lloraban las mujeres.

-No es posible, esto no puede estar pasando.-se decían los amigos, vieron como su hogar eran destruido por las llamas, todos sus recuerdos, todos sus seres queridos.

-Nuestra Diosa no nos puede abandonar.-lloraban las ancianas, que imploraban de nueva cuenta por su señora.

-MATEN A TODOS QUE NO QUEDE NADIE VIVO.-gritaban los hombres sobre sus corceles negros y las armaduras que protegían a los sanguinarios hombres, que no paraban de matar un pueblo que no tenia mayor protección que la de la diosa.

-NO.-expreso Cristian que sentía el corazón partir, jamás se les permitió entrenar militarmente a nadie, desde hombres, jóvenes y niños todos se concentraban en cuidar las belleza, el arte y la estética, Afrodita el joven aspirante de caballero sería quien en más seria entrenado en el arte de la batalla.

-VAMOS.-grito Brack y fueron todos en dirección del templo a ver quienes se habían logrado refugiar.

-¡Iah!-corrían los caballos como endemoniados…la sangre volvió a correr…

-CRISTIAN NO.-grito Afrodita al tener la cabeza de su amigo entre sus manos.

-Jajajajaja verdad que es hermosa esta cabeza lucirá muy hermosa adornado mis vasijas de vino.-expreso uno de los hombres, Afrodita sentía el coraje erguir todo sus ser, todo el deseo de muerte y destrucción para esas personas.

-Jajajajaj mira a ese mocoso con la cabeza, hey tú dámela o si quieres acompáñala tu también dímelo.-dijo el hombre que encesto un golpe en la espalda del joven aspirante, Afrodita se puso de pie y se lanzo contra el hombre, produciendo una fuerte ráfaga de energía.

-Mira tenemos a un caballerito.-dice otro burlón.

-Nos podremos divertir un rato.-expresa el otro, y ambos se bajando de los caballos para pelear con él, comenzando una pelea desigual entre los tres, que acabaría por la muerte segura del joven, pateándolo destrozándolo con sus puños haciéndolo volar por el aire.

-Jajajajaja Si que nos estamos divirtiendo.-responde el caballero.

-Si.-y lo vuelve a patear, pero este se levanta.

-NO MÀS.-dice Brack, y se pone de escudo.-LLEVENSELO.

-NO.-responde rotundamente Afrodita, recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza.

-Tú no morirás aquí Afrodita.-dice Reinero.

-VETE TU CON EL REINERO, SALVALO.-gritan los demás.

-Más diversión.-dice los hombres, Afrodita es arrastrado por Reinero fuera de todo esto, llevado al templo de la señora, tenia que correr, no este no era el futuro que tendría su amigo, tendría un futuro más brillante que el de cualquiera, podría vivir y servir a la humanidad y enseñarles la belleza desde el brillante solo hasta la tormenta, todo tiene una belleza que se debe de saber apreciar.

-Será la última vez que nos veamos Afrodita que la diosa te proteja, si no lo logras tu cometido Reinero que Hades te queme en sus infiernos.-dice Brack junto a los demás, Reinero se le llevo con todas sus fuerzas, corrió…llegando al templo que se encontraba a la orilla del arrollo de Adonis.

-Afrodita nuestra diosa cuídalo y protégelo, si te hicimos enojar perdónanos por haberlo hecho, nuestro pueblo esta siendo devastado por la guerra, permite que él viva.-Reinero lo deje y regresa a la ciudadela.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO II 

Afrodita recordó como si fuera ayer, los llantos, los gritos de desesperación que inundaban el ambiente, que martillaban hasta el alma más dura y fuerte ante el dolor ajeno, recordó cuando despertó...

-REINERO.-grito de desesperación, no podía estar pasando esto, no podía todo un pueblo desaparecer, por el simple capricho de unas personas.

Solo se escucho el viento que respondía con su suave brisa y el olor a sangre que destilaba el ambiente.

-No hay nadie.-se escucho una voz.

-NO PUEDE SER ALGUIEN DEBIO HABER QUEDADO VIVO.-grito Afrodita con desesperación, apestaba a sangre.

-Nada solo queda la muerte, Seres esta haciendo su trabajo.-responde una anciana.

-Nada.-vio Afrodita a su alrededor.

-Tal y como lo dices no hay nada.-dice la anciana de largo cabello color plata que le llegaba hasta el suelo, y las arrugas cubrían su cara, vestida andrajosamente, sentada sobre una roca.

-Hay que ir a ver quien quedo vivo, tal vez alguien más pudo escapar.-decía Afrodita tratando de negar la verdad más evidente.

-Nadie quedo vengo de la ciudadela y no hay nada, solo sangre y cenizas, todo fue quemado, nuestros hermosos jardines, todas las aves emigraron y es lo que debemos hacer nosotros.-expreso la anciana.

-Quiero verlo con mis propios ojos lo que me esta diciendo.-respondió Afrodita.

-Como desees, la vista de esto no es muy agradable.-expreso la mujer, Afrodita comenzó a caminar...llegaron pronto...en la entrada encontraron más horror lo primero que vio fueron los cuerpos de sus amigos emparedados y mutiladas sus extremidades.

REINERO.- Reinero un hermoso joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules con su piel dorada, amante de las artes y deseoso de pintar las bellezas del mundo, iría a la escuela de Bellas artes este año, tenia simplemente dieciocho años, ¿Qué quedaba de él? Solo pedazos carne.

-Afrodita, Qué raro que te hayan puesto al igual que nuestra diosa.-afirmo un niño de once años.

-Mi madre dijo que ese el nombre que me merecía y que la misma diosa había dado permiso para que yo lo portara.-afirmo un niño de ocho años, muy hermoso y vestido como un pequeño príncipe su cabello había sido perfumado, al igual que todo su cuerpo con esencias.

-Una madre siempre querrá lo mejor para su hijo, mi nombre es Reinero mucho gusto en conocerte.-y le da un leve codazo.-Pero anda intégrate con los demás, hoy inicia el año escolar.

Entraron a la escuela de Eros, donde se les educaba a las niñas y niños por igual, se encontraba en el centro de la pequeña ciudadela, y era hermosa, con sus pisos de mármol y sus paredes blancas, cada años recibían a sus estudiantes.

BRACK.-Un amante de la poesía y eterno enamorado de la música, su edad eran quince años años, sus bellos ojos negros y su piel blanca como la nieve, un perfecto caballero...Nadie fue caballero con él en su lecho de muerte, merecía una muerte honrosa.

-Afrodita, nosotros nos dedicamos a cultivar la belleza, vez esta rosa, es tan prefecta tiene un equilibrio en el color y en su suave aroma que cultiva a los amantes que se ven en las noches en su jardín.-afirmo Brack.

-Tienes razón, las rosas son perfecta, nadie podría creer que algo tan hermoso pudiera convertir en una arma letal, es como el amor, puede llenarte de placer y de dicha, pero el que no es correspondido, puede perforarle el alma y lastimarlo una y otra vez, como esta rosa, que tiene espinas que se puede clavar en su corazón.-responde Afrodita.

-Afrodita, continuemos arreglando el jardín.-dice Brack.

-La rosa son armas de belleza inigualable.-dice Afrodita, frente a la estatua de Adonis.

CRISTIAN.-Un eterno soñador la paz y la justicia eran sus sueños, siempre estaba enfermo pero eso no le importaba para salir ayudar a los demás ¿Pero él ni si quiera fue capaz de ayudar a su amigo? Su piel era morena y sus ojos verdes, su brillante sonrisa siempre aliviaba las penas de los demás, tenia doce años.

-Cristian, ¿Estas idiota ve te como estas?-regaño Afrodita.

-Pero es que la niña estaba llorando, por que su perro se había perdido y no lo podía encontrar.-dice Cristian, quien le invadió una tos horrenda.

-Cristian es un justiciero innato, no puede ver a una mujer llorando, ya que las lágrimas de la mujer son…tan preciadas son como perlas de roció en el árido desierto-decía Brack.

-Cristian tenías una fiebre horrenda como se te ocurre salir así en medio de la lluvia.-regaño Franco.

-Eres un idiota.-regaño Afrodita.

-Déjenlo ya tranquilo, el quiso ayudar a la pequeña que vamos a hacer ya, la niña tenia unos ojos hermosos.-afirmo Richard, se llevaron a su amigo, a su casa…

FRANCO.-Un niño de apenas siete años que los seguían a todos lados, siempre tan servicial con los demás y atento, era hermano de Brack, era el vivo retrato de su hermano.

-Franco, sal crees que no te vemos.-regaño Brack.

-Pero es que yo quería salir con todos, no es justo que me dejen en la casa.-se quejo Franco.

-Brack ya pareces padre, siempre regañándolo.-responden todos.

-No querrán que después se vuelva un vago, si no oficio ni beneficio, mi hermano tiene que estudiar.-expreso Brack.

-Como tu.-dijo Afrodita.

-No me ayudes "amigo"-reprocho Brack.

RICHARD.-Tenia catorce años, era un casanova empedernido amante de las mujeres, pero no por eso dejaba de ser buen amigo, corrió por ellos, cada uno de sus amigos, muertos...

Afrodita disfrutaba de la tarde viendo el jardín de rosas…mientras Richard se arreglaba para su cita, los otros estaba dibujando, escribiendo, todo lo hermoso que era tenerlos cercas.

-Juro que haré pagar su muerte a costa de lo que sea.-dijo Afrodita, mientras bajaba los cuerpos de sus amigos, estaba bañado en sangre.

-¿Cómo lo harás?-cuestiona la anciana, que oraba sobre los cuerpos.

-Matando a los asesinos que hicieron esto, haciéndoles pagar el dolor que cada uno de ellos sintió, les haré justicia ellos se los merecen.-expreso Afrodita.

-Causaras odio en otras personas y así se iniciara un circulo que solo con la muerte de toda la dinastía de los involucrados y el perdón se acabara, así no es la justicia, deja que ellos encuentren el descanso eterno.-dice la anciana.

-También es justicia ver como murieron ellos, NO SABIAMOS DEFENDERNOS, solo por ser personas de paz, ellos amaban la belleza, el arte, la poesía y la música, todo un pueblo dedicado cultivarlas artes, solo por ser así debemos terminar nuestras vidas cuando alguien más lo decida, debemos morir solo por ser débiles.-expreso Afrodita.

-Ellos descansaran en paz en los campos eliseos.-afirmo la anciana.-No inicies el camino al Hades de más almas, perdónalos.

-Mientras otros viven una vida que no les corresponde, esa no es justicia, cada persona tiene un justicia y sus almas la claman, LA JUSTICIA LA HACE EL QUE TIENE LA FUERZA NECESARIA PARA LOGRARLA, solo aquello que tienen el poder puede darle una nueva forma la justicia, por que para lo que algunos esta bien, para otros están mal, mi justicia es la muerte de aquellos que se han convertido en mis enemigos, ¿Perdonarlos? .-dijo Afrodita.-El poder te da la justicia y el poder me hará ver que mi razón es la mejor.

En un frió y tétrico palacio, iluminado apenas por antorcha, donde el ambiente te calaba hasta lo más profundo del alma, se encontraba una mujer sentada en un trono, ella tenia los rasgos tan frío y sus rostro reflejaba una profunda amargura, nadie creería que tiempo atrás ella fue la Diosa de la Primavera, que llenaba de dicha y alegría, con las bellas flores y el verde de los campos, su largo cabello negro le llegaba hasta el suelo y sus hermosos ojos, solo tenia el brillo del rencor y el odio.

-Hades.-pronuncio su nombre Perséfone, ¿Con amor? ¿Con tristeza? ¿Con dulzura? ¿Con algún sentimiento? ¿Con odio? Hacia ya más de doscientos cincuenta años que había sido aquella pelea en la que había sido derrotado, su cónyuge para toda la eternidad.

-Señora Perséfone-expreso una voz, aquellos seres que manejaban los hilos del destino, la rueca estaba siendo manejada por uno de ellos tres.

-¿Qué deseas?-respondió la emperatriz del inframundo.

-Vengo a decirle que el niño ya tiene dos años de vida, el señor Hades pronto podrá venir de nuevo a la tierra.-afirmo una de las parcas

-¿Hace ya dos años?-pregunto Perséfone.

-Si mi señora.-responde la parca.

-Retírate.-ordeno Perséfone.

-Si mi señora.-dijo la parca y sala del la presencia de la señora del inframundo.

-¿Por qué no le dijiste?-reprocho Atropos.

-Ella ya lo sabe, todos los dioses lo saben.-responde Cloto.

-Pero ella es nuestra señora.-dice Atropos la moira.

-Ella ya tiene suficiente, nosotros no podemos intervenir en la vida de nadie, sea ha Dios, Humano, Ninfa…o cualquier otro ser.-responde Cloto.

-Vayamos tenemos más trabajo que hacer, no es necesario molestar a la señora.-expreso Laquésis.-Tiene muchas cosas que preparar para el tiempo que se avecina.

-Lo he decidido.-expreso Perséfone.

**Afrodita se encontraba con una fiebre altísima, mientras todos los recuerdos llegaban a su mente y le mostraban parte de su vida.**

-Su fiebre ha aumentado.-decía una joven, muy preocupada.

-No te preocupes Caroline, veras como recuperara su salud.-afirmo un hombre de cabello castaño, ojos marrones y robusto, se encontraba vestido de un overol azul.

-Deberíamos de llevarlo con el doctor.-afirma una joven pelirroja, su cabello le llegaba los hombros y era pecosa, estaba sentada un lado de Afrodita, ella era quien lo había estado cuidando, tratando de que esa fiebre se le bajara.

-No podría soportar el viaje, es mejor que tratemos que se recupere aquí.-afirmo Zafred.

-Esta bien.-dice la joven, y comienza de nueva cuenta ha ponerle paños de agua fría, mientras rezaba por que se recuperara pronto, se sentía imponente en no poderlo ayudar.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO III

En un palacio derrumbado, ya no se ve mas la magnificencia de sus gárgolas o las finas maderas con el que fue adornado por los astros, yacía caído el palacio del Dios Pan el dios que habría cobrado una factura a los humanos por haber destruido su amada naturaleza, donde una vez los fieles caballeros habían arriesgado sus vidas lucharon junto a su Diosa, por que los humanos tuvieran una segunda oportunidad.

¿Por qué el hombre? Destruye todo lo hermoso que hay en su alrededor, eso mismo se pregunto el Dios Pan y vio con tristeza como el hombre día con día acaba con sus bosques, destruye a la naturaleza.

Los humanos no son dignos de vivir en aquel hermoso paraíso, fue su proclamación cuando inicio esta guerra Santa.

Atenea había intentado hablar con el, pero él no la escucharía, no más, Los humanos son muy avíales para hacer caer a los demás en sus mentiras, todo por una nueva oportunidad que desperdiciarían.

- No hemos encontrado aun a Afrodita.-expresa Mu de Aries a unas sombras que se encontraban bajo la lluvia...el cielo parecía que se vendría abajo en cualquier momento.

-Debe estar muerto.-dijo con desden Mascara Mortal, quien se encontraba herido.-Mejor larguémonos de este lugar, que apesta a sangre.

-Y yo que pensé que te gustas estar en lugares como estos, ya que tu templo siempre apestaba a sangre y cuerpos en descomposición.-dijo Milo de Escorpión.

-Si, cuando yo soy el que me encargo de eso, no cuando otros hacen el trabajo por mi.-expreso Mascara de la Mortal pateando un cuerpo.

-Aun falta encontrar a Afrodita, Saga y Kannon.-dice Aioria de Leo, quien llegaba.

-Vamonos.-dijo Mascara de la Mortal

-Si quieres tu lárgate, nosotros nos quedaremos aquí.-expreso despectivo Milo.

-Husmeando entre cadáveres no creo que encuentre mucho.-y se va Mascara Mortal…

-Mu.-se oyó una voz que reflejaba dolor.

-¡ALDEBARAN!-corrieron todos…

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Milo, quien junto con Aioria levantaron al guardián de la segunda casa.

-Si, este hombre no se rinde tan fácilmente.-afirmo Aldebaran.-Aun tiene fuerzas para romper algunos cráneos.

-Tenemos que llevarte a un lugar seguro, lo más probable es que los que hicieron esto…vuelvan de nuevo, no estamos en condiciones de pelar contra ellos.-dijo Mu.

-Si, yo puedo solo gracias.-dijo Aldebaran levantándose, mostrando una vez más por que era el guardián de la casa de Tauro, una vida más, su compañero de batalla estaba con ellos, los demás no podían estar muertos, los encontrarían.

-Continuaremos buscándolos.-dijo Shaka que regresaba de inspeccionar otra parte de aquel lugar.

-Váyanse ustedes, no queremos que Aldebaran se quede sin su cena.-dijo Shura, quien se uniría a la búsqueda con Shaka.

Se llevaron a Aldebaran de ese lugar, que estaba manchando de sangre y olor a muerte.

**EN OTRA PARTE**

A ciento de kilómetros, se encontraba un rancho donde la cosecha las cosechas comenzarían, y la luz de la luna comenzaba iluminar aquel lugar dándole una belleza exquisita a la que tenia, en una habitación.

-¿Dónde estoy?-pregunta el caballero de Piscis envuelto en sudor, su cuerpo reflejaba los estragos de la batalla.

-Ha despertado señor.-dijo Caroline, era un mujer de cabello rojo y pecosa, quien se encontró a su lado.

-¿Dónde estoy?-preguntaba Afrodita…

-Esta en el rancho el lucero, ha tenido fiebre todos estos días, es mejor que descanse.-dijo Carolina.

-¿En un rancho? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo en este lugar?-cuestión el hombre sintiéndose mal, era un milagro que no estuviera muerto, ella se sentó a un lado de él.

-Si señor, lleva tres semanas señor.-le dice y toca su frente para ver si ya bajo su temperatura, en esa habitación en su cabecera tenia un Cristo crucificado, unas cuantas rosas blancas en un jarrón, las paredes estaba pintadas de un color durazno, observo cada centímetro de ese lugar, el piso era de madera, sus sabanas no olían a sangre, ni a cadáver, ese olor que es capaz de volver loco a cualquiera, al contrario olían a fresco y a un perfume delicado de rosas.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-le pregunto a la joven, siempre admirado por su belleza digna de competir con la de la misma Diosa del Amor, todos la alababan y la maldecían, a demás de que nadie conocía la historia del caballero de Phycis, hace tanto no sentía otras manos sobre su piel, tan extraño sentimiento le causo.

Siempre acostumbrado a sentir que nadie era digno para poderlo tocar y esa mujer lo hacia, ¿Le reclamaría? Aun cuando esa persona no lo conocía y lo estuvo cuidando durante días, ¿Pero por qué demonios hacer algo así? Si no vas a obtener ningún beneficio para ti, nadie en esta vida hace nada sin obtener nada a cambio.

-Mi nombres es Caroline, le traeré algo de comer.-ella baja a la cocina, se queda solo con sus pensamientos.

Tardo poco tiempo en llegar la joven, que en un pequeño banco coloco la charola de comida.

-Tengo poco apetito, comeré después.-expreso Afrodita viendo a la ventana.

-Debe de hacer el esfuerzo de comer un poco, si no se repondrá.-dice Carolina acercándole un plato de caldo de pollo.

-Te he dicho que no tengo apetito, me gustaría permanecer solo.-le dice a la joven tirando el plato de caldo sobre ella que estaba caliente y arrojándole la charola también, la mujer comenzó a recoger, mientras Afrodita solamente veía el horizonte.

-Señor.-solamente expreso continuando con su labor, ella había pensado que después de tantos días en sin probar bocado, tendría mucha, pero no fue así y ese fue su error, como se le ocurría molestarlo.

-¿Era demasiada comida? Crees que soy un cerdo o que para que comiera esa cantidad.-le dice sin ningún miramiento.

-Le traeré algo de fruta cuando lo desee.-le dice la mujer con la mirada baja.

-Retírate, no tengo deseo de hablar con nadie en este momento.-le ordena, ella sale de la habitación

SANTUARIO DE HADES

En el frió y lugrube palacio de Hades, tres de los sirvientes mas protegidos de Hades se encontraban teniendo una conversación.

-Hace ya más de 15 años que la señora Perséfone ha subido a la tierra.-se murmuraba.

-No debemos decirle nada de esto a la señorita Pandora, ella no debe saber que Perséfone no se encuentra en este Santuario, pues mandaría buscar y estaríamos interfiriendo con el destino.-dice Atropo.

-Si lo estamos haciendo desde la perspectiva que nosotros encubrimos a la señora del inframundo, aun recuerdo como fue que ella llego aquí.-dice Cloto

-Ella lloraba todas las noches, añorando regresar a su amado mundo luz, con su madre y cuanto daño causo a los mortales su ausencia.-dice Atropo.

Una triste melodía de lira, se escuchaba por fuera de la alcoba del rey del inframundo, la puerta era custodiada por los poderosos espectros de Hades amo y señor de aquel lugar.

-Hades-sama por favor déjeme regresar.-suplicaba una dulce voz, una jovencita de cabello corto negro, vestida con una túnica de oro y cubierta de de collares de perlas.

-No comprendes, ¿Qué en este lugar lo tienes todo?-le pregunto, la recamara estaba llena de finas telas, zafiros, esmeraldas, los más exquisitos perfumes, ropa hermosa para la emperatriz.

-No es cierto.-le responde en voz muy baja apenas parecía un susurro.

-Orfeo tocara en la cena.-le dice el hombre.-Espero que te apetezca ir a la cena y la disfrutes.

-¡QUIERO VER A MI MADRE!-le grito y pronto se tapo la boca, sintió que por este acto será fuertemente castigada ya que nadie, le hablaba así al señor de los muertos.

-Te quedaras aquí esta bien, te disculpare con Pandora y los jueces.-abre la puerta y se marcha de esa habitación, ya había elegido a la persona que lo acompañaría toda la eternidad, como lo hechizo cuando la vio en aquel jardín, su bella voz, él ¿Se enamoro? Una mujer de largo cabello negro lo esperaba a fuera de esa habitación, se inclino a sus pies.

-Hades-sama ¿Cómo permite que le hable de esa manera?-dijo la mujer con desesperación.

-Pandora ¿Te atreves a cuestionarme por mis acciones?-se giro Hades para verla, ella sintió un fuerte temor, ella no era nadie para cuestionar a su señor, no era nada simplemente era una sirviente más que en cualquier momento podrían prescindir de ella, eso no lo soportaría Hades-sama era lo único para ella, pero para ella su mundo comenzaba y terminaba en su señor en el dios de los muertos.

-No Hades-sama-de rodillas.

Uno de los tres jueces de inframundo…se encontraba de pie mirando esa escena….la que estaba de rodillas….era la mujer que mas amaba…

-Mama…te extraño….Hades-sama me llena de lujos y me susurra palabras de amor, pero yo quiero regresar contigo, al mundo de la luz, escuchar el cantar de los pájaros, el agua correr, el fresco viento tocando mis mejillas, pero sobre todo quiero estar a tu lado mama.-dijo llorando una diosa, que en estos momentos era más débil que cualquier humano.

-El señor Hades quedo tan enamorado de ella, ese amor quedo en un segundo plano cuando iniciaron las luchas contra Atenea, se sintió sola y busco refugio en los brazos de Adonis, quien era uno de los múltiples amantes de Afrodita, ella ya con tanto tiempo pasado en el inframundo se volvió fría y seca, difícilmente lograba expresar sus sentimientos, aun a pesar de todo amaba a Adonis, Hades sabia de la existencia de este pero estaba tan absorto en querer derrotar a Atenea que el, se lo pasaba, una noche esto llego a un punto critico.-Laquésis.

La historia continua, una noche se encontraron dos dioses, en medio de las penumbras de una de las prisiones del inframudo, donde el frió calaba hasta los huesos y torturaba tu alma, toda la eternidad penarías, donde se llevaría a cabo un complot, algo para que ambos obtuvieras un buen beneficio, ya que seres tan opuestos solamente pueden estar juntos por que ambos ocupan de ellos, los dioses no son tan diferentes a los humanos, ambos posen deseos de venganza, deseos de que los amen.

-¿Para que me has llamado Perséfone?-pregunto un voz masculina, quien estaba envuelto en una elegante armadura, su cabello parecían finas hebras de plata.

-Pensé que ya tendrías una idea, pero hablemos claro no tenemos tiempo que perder.-dijo la mujer de largo cabello negro, envuelta en una túnica negra.-Se trata de Adonis.

-¿Ese por quien dos diosa están peleando por él? Es todo una noticia, después de cuando te volviste esposa de Hades.-dice Ares.- ¿Y como va contra la consentida de Zeus?

-Bueno no te sorprende y eso es bueno, sabes que tu zorra es una de esas dos diosas.-le expreso burlonamente

-Afrodita nunca andaría detrás de un humano.-le responde.-Si tiene a los dioses a sus pies.

-¿No? Y dime cuantas veces te ha visitado en este tiempo, donde quedo el fuego de la pareja mas ardiente de Olimpio, que por cierto fue más noticia que mi boda, que hizo sufrir tanto al pobre cojo de Hefestos, casi provocas el suicidio de un dios, bueno si a eso se le puede llamar un Dios, tu zorra te ha cambiando.-dice Perséfone.

-Entonces dirás nos han cambiando, no y Hades, que opinan de que su amada esposa este envuelta en esto, oh recuerdo esta tan entretenido con Atenea que ni si quiera tiene tiempo para ti.-dice el, le divertía molestar a la señora de Hades, con ningún otros dios le causaba tanto placer hacerlo.

-Yo me encargo de Adonis, tú de tu zorra….-sonríe en ese bello rostro endurecido.

-Esta bien, pero si él se mete de nuevo con ella no tendré compasión.-dijo Ares caminado hacia ella y tomándola con fuerza.

-Quien podría creer que el dios de la guerra no seria capaz de satisfacer plenamente a la diosa del amor.-dijo cínicamente.

-Pero a mi no me sorprende que prefieran a la diosa del amor, que alguien frígido como tu, por lo que veo ni calentar su cama logras.-la toma de cuello, acerca sus rostro y le muerde el labio inferior.-Frígida.

-Bastado.-le responde.

Ya eran cercas de las tres de la tarde, estaba tirado en aquella cama, con el cuerpo adolorido, pero no se animaría a hablarle a esa mujer para que lo ayudara, el que tantas veces huyo del combate y fue cobarde ante los ojos de todos, tenia su propia filosofía de la vida no es humillación baja la cabeza ante el enemigo, ni pelear hasta la muerte, puedes humillarte una vez, pero tendrás una segunda oportunidad para intentarlo, no es malo es tan con quienes tienen el poder ni en el lado del más fuerte, ¿Por qué? Los podrás utilizar para conseguir lo que quieres.

Afrodita se levanto, miro por la ventana, abajo se encontraba la mujer de hace un rato, esa niña tonta tan desagradable a su vista, acostumbrado a estar rodeado de las personas más bellas, en las fiesta de Saga quien suplantaba al patriarca, ¿El sabia que era Saga? Si, ¿Por qué le servia? Tal vez contestaría esa pregunta después.

¿No tenia orgullo? O dignidad la trato con la punta del pie y aun así no se atrevió a defenderse, estaba loca esa era su casa y lo había ayudado, pero tendría que responderle si le llegara a decir eso o quizás ¿Se enamoro de él? Jajajja Era como todos admiraban su belleza y seria capaz de utilizar eso a su conveniencia, obtuvo mucho por esa belleza comprable con la de Adonis, ¿Por qué no obtener algo de esa mocosa? Algo como diversión.


End file.
